Stars
Stars are an integral part of all Guitar Hero games. Description Stars are a statistic that are used to rate the player upon finishing a song. The player can receive a 3 to 5-star rating with 3 being the minimum and 5 being the maximum. In Guitar Hero II the series started to issue a gold star rating for attaining 100% on a song. Also depending on how many stars are earned the player will also earn money. ;Statistics Screen Image:TheDailyDose-GH1.jpg|Guitar Hero 1. Image:TheDailyDose-GH2.jpg|Guitar Hero 2. Image:Review-GH3.jpg|Guitar Hero: 3. Image:Review-GHWT.jpg|Guitar Hero: World Tour. Image:Review-GHM.jpg|Guitar Hero: Metallica. Image:Review-GHVH.jpg|Guitar Hero: Van Halen. Image:Review-GHSH.jpg|Guitar Hero: Smash Hits. Image:Stars-GH5.jpg|Guitar Hero: 5. Image:Stars-BH.jpg|Band Hero. Image:Stars-GHWOR.jpg|Guitar Hero: Warriors of Rock. ;Setlist Image:Setlist-GH2.jpg|GH 2. Image:Setlist-GH3.jpg|GH 3. Image:Setlist-GHWT.jpg|Guitar Hero: World Tour Image:Setlist-GHM.jpg|GH Metallica. Image:Setlist-GHVH.jpg|GH Van Halen. Image:Setlist-GHSH.jpg|GH Smash Hits. Image:Setlist-GH5.jpg|GH: 5. Image:Setlist-BH.jpg|Band Hero. Image:Setlist-GHWOR.jpg|GH: Warriors of Rock. ''Guitar Hero World Tour From ''Guitar Hero World Tour to Guitar Hero: Smash Hits the player is able to earn money alongside of stars. Money is earned by a variety of aspects. From Guitar Hero: Metallica onwards there is a new addition to gameplay. This addition is the Stars Earned Meter. This meter keeps tracks of how many stars the player has earned during their performance. The star on the right shows the number of stars earned and the small meter besides it fills up as the player's score goes up. When the meter fills up the number of stars will increase by one. Also the lining around the star will be gold which shows the player hasn't missed a note. When a note is missed the gold lining disappears. Guitar Hero 5/Band Hero In Guitar Hero 5 stars are now the only reward for a performance on a song. Stars are also the only way to unlock new content in-game as money doesn't exist. Stars are still earned for a performance but are also earned by additional challenges. Also instead of a maximum of 5 stars there is an additional 6th star. This is rewarded for accomplishing a Full Combo... If a song is finished at 100% the player will get 5 stars instead of 6. Guitar Hero: Warriors of Rock In Guitar Hero: Warriors of Rock stars remain the same as in previous GH5 Band Hero. Stars are also the main task of Quickplay+. Stars are used by players to rank up and unlock new content as it was in previous games. In the new Quickplay+ there are Star Challenges which work the same as Gig Challenges. The only difference is that each song has challenges for all instruments instead of just one. Each song in the game that has all 4 instrument tracks has a total of 42 stars. In the game's Quest Mode the player uses the abilities of all the warriors to collect Power Stars. Each warrior's chapter has certain amount of stars which can be collected. Once the player has all eight powers they can be used to collect all 40 power stars in a song. By collecting all power stars in all songs of chapter that chapter will have been dominated. The powers gained through Quest Mode can be used to play the Power Challenge in Quickplay+. The power challenge uses 2 powers to gain additional stars. Depending on what powers are used some can only be used to gain as much as five stars each. By default each power in Quickplay is at level 1. By playing through the Quest the powers can evolve into level 2. When playing a song in the power challenges their is also an additional star for accomplishing a 100%. Category:Gameplay